


Sex Lessons From "Sarah", Part Two

by cuddyclothes



Series: After Verse [3]
Category: Swiss Army Man (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gender Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Necrophilia Not Really, Sexual Content, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: When they ran away, Hank told Manny they didn't need the real Sarah, they have "our" Sarah.  But while kissing Manny, Hank forgets which one he is.Hank bucked Manny off onto the ground and snatched off the wig.“Sarah!  Why did you stop?”Hank stared at the wig.  He clutched his head, shaking it violently. “Sarah’s gone,” he said.  “Sarah’s gone.”





	

 

 

 _"God’s nightgown!” said Scarlett to herself. “He looks as if he knew what I looked like without my shimmy!” To Cathleen, she said, “who is that nasty man downstairs named Rhett Butler?"_  
_“My dear, don’t you know?  He isn’t received!”_  
_Scarlett digested this in silence, for she had never before been under the same roof with anyone who was not received.  It was very exciting._

Hank closed Gone With The Wind.  “That’s all the reading for today.” He hefted the water-warped paperback. “This is gonna take weeks.”  He and Manny sat against a tall redwood.  Light speckled through the leaves.  A pool of sun illuminated some tiny light green baby pine trees growing out of the ground.

“No, don't stop, Sarah!  It’s a good story!” Manny exclaimed.

"It's getting too dark."

“What’s ‘received’?”

“It’s—it’s when polite society—people—aren’t okay with you.”

“So we’re not received?”

“Uh...no, we’re not.”

"Oh."

Hank dressed as Sarah when he read to Manny.  Manny could read.  But he enjoyed being read to, and Hank enjoyed reading to him.  Especially because Hank did funny voices and made Manny laugh.  Sarah had a new wig, courtesy of a woman’s red swimsuit, and a yellow dress, courtesy of stealing towels off a clothesline.

Some nights Hank made sure Manny was comfortable inside their lean-to, and then went scavenging.  He found great stuff in huge rubber garbage cans outside the huge house.  One glorious night, he found a can opener.  When he was done, Hank tipped the cans over and scattered the trash around so the house dwellers would think it was raccoons.  Getting there and back took forever, but that was all to the good.  The farther he and Manny were in the woods, the better.

The best was when he found chocolate.  He loved Manny sucking his fingers. If Manny thought Hank grinding against his leg was sex, that was okay. Hank had stopped being embarrassed about it awhile ago.

It was growing dark.  Their neighbors, the Plunketts, watched over them, as did their dog, Fofo, who was made from plastic water bottles.  The Waltons on the other side weren’t so nice, so Hank didn’t make them a dog.  The guard, who had KEEP OUT carved into his chest, had gotten steadily sterner looking.  Hank decorated him with deer antlers and a necklace made of raccoon teeth.

Hank had piled wood and tinder together for a fire.  He rolled Manny over on his side, his hand between his legs.  With practiced ease Hank pushed a large fart out of Manny, snapping his fingers to make a spark.  The tinder caught, and a satisfying fire started.  Hank rolled Manny back and set him back up in a sitting position.

“Sarah?”

“Yeah?”

Manny had a dreamy look on his face as his eyes met Hank’s.  “I don’t care what polite society people think.  You’re so beautiful.”

Hank ducked his head and smiled.  “Thank you, Manny.”  He knew he was beautiful. He had never been beautiful before.  He brushed a stray strand of wig out of his face.

“You make me happy.  When you read to me, it’s like, like having my brain hugged.”

Hank  felt a wave of affection for his very own dead guy. Hank took Manny’s hand between his. “You make me happy, too.”

“I love you, Sarah.  And I love Hank.  Is it okay to love two people the same at once?”

Hank was startled.  He lifted Manny’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Yeah. I guess.”

“Good. Cause I do.” To be honest, Hank wasn’t so sure he wanted to explain that he and Sarah were the same person.  _He knows it on some level._ He’d flashed the image of Hank _and_ Sarah into Hank’s head the terrible night the bear attacked them.  Fortunately Manny had stopped flashing things into Hank’s head after they ran away.

“That’s so nice,” Hank sighed. He shifted closer to Manny, and kissed him, first on the cheek, then on the mouth.  Manny closed his eyes and awkwardly slid his tongue into Hank’s mouth.  Manny was getting better at kissing.  Hank was filled with contentment. They were together and life was very, very good.  Even if Manny loved both Hank and Sarah.

As they kissed, Hank held Manny close.  Manny could move enough to drop his arms around Hank, and Hank pulled them tighter.  They continued to kiss, long and languorously. 

“I’ve never loved anybody like this before,” Manny murmured. “But I don’t know if I’ve loved anybody before. But if I did, I love you more.”

“You’re so dumb,” Hank said with a laugh.

“I like making you laugh.”

Hank thought he would faint from all of the emotion swirling around him, his bones melting.  He stroked Manny’s hair, and whispered goofy love stuff into his neck.  Hank relished being Sarah. Hank was different as Sarah, she wasn’t inhibited, she wasn’t ashamed of herself, she wasn’t afraid to caress and touch. She kissed Manny tenderly on each temple, on the neck, as Manny made little happy breaths, and said her name.  Her fingers explored his body underneath his torn blue jacket, feeling the slender chest and waist under the worn fabric of his shirt, lightly rubbing his chest.

“That feels nice,” Manny said.

“I know.” Sarah shifted Manny upward so that he was sitting taller than she was, holding on to his sides.  Clumsily, she lifted his arms and dropped them on her shoulders.  Sarah rubbed her face against his abdomen and kissed his shirt.

“Don’t stop, Sarah, don’t stop,” Manny gasped.

Sarah lost her balance and fell backwards, her back thumping against the ground, Manny landing on top of her.  Deliriously, she grabbed his face and kissed him so hard it almost hurt her mouth.  Now they were kissing passionately, it was overwhelming, she was giddy, she couldn’t help herself, she slid her legs open and—

“Can I put my penis in you?”

_Oh god._

Hank bucked Manny off onto the ground and snatched off the wig.

“Sarah!  Why did you stop?”

Hank stared at the wig.  He clutched his head, shaking it violently. “Sarah’s gone,” he said.  “Sarah’s gone.”

Manny was clearly baffled.  “What did I do?  Should I not have talked about my penis?”

Hank scrambled to his feet and backed away.  “No!  You shouldn’t!  And you—you did things that were wrong!”

"What did I do wrong, Hank?"

"I don’t know!  She left!”  Hank’s face stung, his ears were hot as flames with blushing.  _Oh god I’m so ashamed what is wrong with me_

“NO!  Why? It isn’t fair, I had her, she was MINE, and now she’s gone?"  He lay on the ground, agitated, glaring at Hank. “Why did you do that, Hank?”

Hank was at a loss.  How could he explain himself?  "You'll just have to get over it!  She’s gone, and you can waste all the time and self-pity that you want, why would someone like that want to be with you?”  The blood sang in Hank’s ears.  He heard his father’s voice in this head: _You’re a loser you’re not a real man_ ** _a real man doesn’t think he is a girl!  
_**

"Hank, the reason for living is love, isn't it?  You taught me that!  What's the point if you don't have love?  I had love!"

Hank was torn with confusion and jealousy.  “She’s gone, Manny!  She’s never coming back!  Jesus!” 

“No!”  Manny’s head lolled sideways towards Hank’s feet.

“Screw you.” Hank muttered.  “She’s gone, and you can lie there and rot.  Dammit, Manny, what’s the matter with you?"

“What the fuck, Hank?” Manny started weeping. “What the fuck?” Hank crossed his arms and walked back and forth.  The only sounds were Manny’s sobs and the breeze rustling the leaves.  Hank didn’t know what to do.  He was fucking crazy.  _Fucking retarded.  Don’t say that word you deserve it you’re retarded._

He stomped back to their lean-to and threw the wig on the ground.  He rubbed his face. Why had he run off with Manny anyway?  If he was back in civilization, maybe they’d allow him to become a productive member of society.  He could find a girl, talk to her, do normal things like watch Netflix and eat ice cream sundaes.  He wouldn’t dig around in garbage cans like a raccoon.

 _Oh, shit._ He didn’t hear Manny crying any more.  His heart stopped.

He plunged back through the woods to where Manny was lying by the redwood.  “Manny!  Manny?”  _Please don’t be dead, I forbid you to be dead._

Manny looked up at him.  “I don’t know what to do, Hank.”

Hank pulled Manny up and held him. "It's okay, buddy. It's okay." 

Hank had told Manny that having _their_ Sarah would be confusing.  He just hadn’t considered how confusing it would be.

 

 


End file.
